Small caliber ammunition, such as .22 long rifle, is extremely popular for sporting use such as “plinking”, competitive target shooting and target practice as well as gun handling practice. The small caliber rounds are popular because they are inexpensive and produce no significant recoil and thus lend themselves to prolonged practice periods wherein large numbers of rounds are expended.
However, when discharged, small caliber rounds can produce impulsive noise measured at greater than 160 dB. This is significantly greater than the OSHA standard of 140 dB (regarded as “hearing safe” for impulsive noise) and thus protection to avoid hearing loss is necessary for small calibers. Hearing protection, in the form of plugs, custom molded ear pieces and earmuffs are widely used, but are sometimes uncomfortable and less than effective. There is clearly a need to mitigate hearing loss when using small caliber ammunition while also increasing the comfort and hearing protection afforded the shooter.